Holidays from Hell
by ElaineAbbene
Summary: Long before they met, Lucius and Narcissa were destined to be wedded. However anyone could see the only point on which they didn't disagree was that the very thought of summertime was dreaded. Set to This Is My Idea from the Swan Princess.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the movie the Swan Princess and the song This is my Idea, this basically summarizes Lucius and Narcissa's relationship developing into what we see in the HP books where they obviously love each other more deeply and are more faithful to each other than the Dark Lord. Lyrics are italics. Please Review.**

Narcissa Black could not remember a time when the Lestranges, Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange along with their two sons Rodolphus and Rabastan hadn't come for Christmas to Blackheath or they hadn't gone to the Lestrange home in Snaresbrook. She much preferred when they stayed in the country, at her home. It was much larger than the London house the Lestranges lived in, and the snow was always immaculately white, not covered in dirty muggle soot and dinge. Also, it was farther from Aunt Wallburga, meaning she was less likely to stop by. The four weeks of the Christmas and New Year Holiday were always spent avoiding the usual clashes between Bella and Rodo, and running from the obnoxious tag along Bastan. However, the highlight was always the wonderful Christmas Ball and New Year Gala.

Narcissa could also remember the first Spring that the horrible Parkinson family had come for the Easter Holiday. She had been but four, but the horrible bitter taste of their very first visit had been enough to burn it into her memory forever. Andy had been seven, and had cried almost the entire week. Narcissa couldn't really blame her, especially in retrospect. With his horrid pug dog face, along with the fact that he was nearly Bella's age and already in Hogwarts, Narcissa had thought he was horrible. The weeks of Easter were soon dreaded. As if Pembroke Parkinson wasn't bad enough, he had siblings, all much worse than Bastan. Pandora, Petula, Prunella, and Ptolemy. Every single one of them was absolutely horrible. All of them had horrible table manners, loud grating voices, disgustingly ugly noses, and like Pembroke had beady mean eyes.

She had always in the back of her young mind acknowledged that the families came over because Bella and Rodo would be married, along with Andy and Pemby. It didn't really occur to her that she too would have an arranged marriage anytime soon. Therefore, the summer she would turned seven, she had been quite surprised on the first of June when she had been stuffed into her least favorite frilly pink dress. She much preferred the idea of blue ones, but that was a BOY color on a girl so young, and her mother absolutely refused for her to meet her future husband in such a manner.

"When you're older, you can wear blue to every ball," her mother had said. "Although, green might be better."

"Do you think I'll like him?" she had asked her mother peering out from under her almost too long blond bang as her mother tried to tame her hair into a rather elegant hairstyle for one so young.

"I'm sure you will adore young Master Lucius. He's a very sweet boy, just a year ahead of you, and very bright and handsome."

"Do you think he'd like to play explorers or dragon tamers in the garden with me?" asked Narcissa, thinking of how Andy, now almost eleven and heading off to Hogwarts, and Bella who had been a second year last year were now 'too old' for her favorite games. Druella scoffed at her daughter, thinking unhappily of all the beautiful dolls that were left unplayed with and gathered dust in her room.

"Do you mama?" asked Narcissa again, fidgeting and looking up at her mother. Druella sighed frustratedly and abandoned her efforts to tame her daughter's curls, letting them remain down. It really wasn't worth the effort since Cissa would be running around getting her pretty dress dirty and ultimately ruining her appearance by noon.

"Of course, now when he gets here, you're going to need to curtsy, just like you do whenever the Lestranges and Parkinson's come," said Druella. "And then he'll kiss your hand, just like Rodo and Pemby do for Bella and Andy."

"YUCK!" exclaimed Narcissa, sticking out her tongue and crinkling her nose disgustedly while looking at her hand in horror.

"Now Narcissa," said Druella sternly using her daughter's full name. "You will be on your best behavior while the Malfoy's are here."

"Yes mother," replied Narcissa. "How long will that be?"

"All summer," replied Druella offhandedly before exiting the room, clearly tired of dealing with her youngest daughters antics. Perhaps if she wasn't such a little tomboy, which of course Cygnus adored, or perhaps if her coloring was more like her sisters, she looked so unBlack-like, or perhaps if she was a bit more demure and not so outspokenly opinionated about things, often arguing with her siblings once her mind was set to something.

Narcissa pouted prettily watching her beautiful mother glide out of the room, obviously in search of one of her preferred daughters. She hated being the baby, overlooked, and she thought, perhaps somewhat unwanted. She wanted to cry, but she had to look nice for Lord and Lady Malfoy and Lucius. Yuck. At least he didn't have any siblings.

* * *

Lucius meanwhile frowned at his father while his mother simpered over perfecting his hair. "Why can't I go to Rabastan's house? Or Hyperion's?"

"Because you're going to marry Miss Black, so it's appropriate that you get to know the lass," said Abraxas sternly, having been over this argument numerous times.

"Bastan says he's stuck with her every Christmas," whined Lucius. "Says it's horrible with those Black girls."

"Well, there's only going to be two of them here for most of the summer. Miss Bellatrix is going to be a third year, and her friend Dolores Umbridge invited her over for the majority of the summer," explained Abraxas dryly. "Whatever possessed Cygnus to allow his daughter to go to that imposter of a pureblood's house, is beyond me."

"We're here," said Anastasia Malfoy, sweeping her delicate hands over her elegant robes, getting any imaginary wrinkles out of the expensive fabric. Lucius peered out the window of the carriage they had flown from his home in Wiltshire to see a large elegant yet dark colored house nestled atop a hill overlooking a river with a large forest flanking the extensive back gardens. It was rather a lot like Malfoy Manner, but he still couldn't see why they couldn't have the Blacks come to them and voiced the opinion for the third time.

"They're going to come to us next summer, but it's only customary for us to go to them the first time," replied Anastasia, looking anxiously for her good friend Druella as they approached. "Look, that's her," said Anastasia pointing to the small blond slip of a thing decked in an overly large pink dress. "Doesn't she look nice? Like a Malfoy Abraxas!"

"Yes, very pretty blond hair, I'm glad she didn't take after the rest of the Blacks with that dark hair. Rather a good turn out considering we had no idea what she would look like at three days old," commented Abraxas.

"Bleck, her sister looks way more fun, and prettier too," commented Lucius spitefully.

"Now you'll be nice, and remember how I showed you how to greet her properly," commanded Abraxas.

"_I_ _can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer_," muttered Lucius as his father got out of the carriage and helped his mother down gracefully. Jumping down and landing with a thud, he scowled. "_I bet she doesn't wrestle, fly, or box_!"

"_He looks conceited_," whispered Narcisssa to her sister Andy as the boy hopped down from the intimidating black carriage.

"Abraxas, Anastasia, so good to see you again," exclaimed Druella as the guests walked smoothly to the appropriate distance for greetings. "You look well! And this must be little Lucius." She earned a glare from the blond boy for the comment. Druella embraced her longtime friend and allowed Abraxas to kiss her hand while Mr. Black did the same for Mrs. Malfoy and shook hands with his good friend Abraxas. As the adults finished their greetings, the focus shifted to the children and the fact that they had not approached each other. Druella retreated to her daughters and gave the youngest a not so subtle shove in the right direction, earning a disparaging look from her six, almost seven year old.

"_What a total bummer_," muttered Lucius, seeing that Andromeda was also prettier up close than her sister, not just far away. Even at nearly nine years old, he knew he wanted his future wife to be as beautiful as his mum.

"Go on," Druella whispered, discretely moving her hand in a threatening manner toward her wand, knowing the threat of a small stinging hex to her backside would set her daughter into motion.

Narcissa paused just a second more, whispering to her sister out of the corner of her mouth causing her sister to giggle and distract her mother momentarily as she stepped forward. "Andy, _If I get lucky I'll get dragon pox_!"

"Welcome to Blackheath, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," she said audibly before dipping into a low curtsy and nearly toppling over, much to Druella's chagrin. "It's wonderful to finally make you acquaintance Lucius," she said holding out her hand. "_I'm so happy you could come_."

Lucius bowed perfectly in return. _"So happy to be here, _Miss Narcissa,_" _replied Lucius with a sneer at her offending hand. He looked back at his parents as if considering skipping the dreadful act, but a threatening glare from his father did the trick and he swooped down and kissed her hand as rudely as possible and with a loud smack of his lips before retreating as quickly as possible. At this action, Narcissa held her hand away from herself and displayed an obvious expression of disgust. "EEWWW!"

"Narcissa!" exclaimed Druella, appalled by her daughter's behavior. She had told her a million times to smile and show no emotion other than sweetness. How dare she?

"But mummy, he _licked _my hand!" cowered Narcissa quietly as her mother pulled her back into the folds of her dress robes roughly. "Like a horse!" she glared at the offending boy. He was no prince charming, that was for sure. "OR A DOG!"

_How I'd like to run_ thought Lucius just before his parents turned on him. He glared at the little girl crossing his arms while his father grabbed him roughly by the collar of his robes.

"So, Black, where should I direct the house elves to put our things for our stay?" said Abraxas cooly and casually changing the subject.

__

This is not my idea  
This isn't my idea  
Of fun

* * *

A few weeks into the summer, the two children had finally been freed from the over polite pleasantries between the two families and were free to roam the estate and "play together". The adults were having an afternoon tea in the garden, the ladies gossiping over the lastest society pages and their husbands discreetly talking business in low tones. Lucius breathed heavily as he sat in the shade of a large hedge. The two of them were playing mudbloods and murders, and although he had tried to convince her that he was in fact the murder, she refused to run from him, and had instead been attacking him. After the fifth time she nearly poked his eye out with her "wand", which was in fact a stick she had found in the garden, he had decided he should just run away and get some peace.

Cowering behind a plant hardly seemed like a Malfoy thing to do, but Cissa was horrible, chasing him around screeching and yelling out curses and spells she had heard of. Honestly, wasn't alohamora used to open doors? Not kill someone!

"HAHAHA!" she cackled in her evilest six-nearly-seven year old voice as she popped through the hedge. "I found you now you horrible mudblood!"

Brandishing his own "wand" he had found, Lucius backed away slowly. Narcissa's hair was full of brown twigs and her face and dress were covered in dirt as if she had fallen down. He backed away slowly, coming to the porch. Grabbing the railing of the porch fence, he pulled and flipped over the fence behind him.

"NO FAIR!" exclaimed Narcissa loudly. "I'm not that tall!" He ran away as quickly as possible as she spent much longer climbing up onto the porch to chase him.

She was fast however, and had caught up to him by the time he reached the steps back off the porch and onto the veranda where their parents were having tea. Using his stick to block hers, he tried to get away as she yelled out spells. "ALOHAMORA! CRUCIO! ACCIDO! LUMOS! AVADA KEDAVA!" She yelled pushing him roughly down the steps and jumping on his back.

"_The children seem to get along quite nicely_" commented Cygnus calmly taking a sip of tea as the four adults noticed the slight commotion of the two children. Smiles pulled at the corners of their mouths.

"_We'll join our bloodlines if this arrangement clicks"_ joked Abraxas as Lucius escaped his daughter, running into the maze.

"_My dear Abraxas, that's the point precisely," _laughed Druella, hoping that the merely verbal arrangement that had been set up since her daughter was three days old might go into writing this afternoon and seal the deal.

"_It's such good parenting,_" commented Anastasia with a small smile.

"_And politics_," agreed the two men at the same time causing them to laugh.

"_So happy we agree!"_ said Druella sensing victory in sight.

"_I think we've got a deal,"_ said Abraxas materializing a marriage contract from thin air with his wand.

"Where do I sign?"replied Cygnus looking at the gleeful look on his wife's face. Two of their daughters officially betrothed. Now just about Andy.

"_Lucius is quite a catch_,"laughed Anastasia as the boy bolted around the corner with Narcissa hot on his heels.

_This is my idea  
This is my idea  
Of a match  
_

**The next two chapters are written, so please review, and I'll post them soon. It's a really short fic that just came to me and I HAD to write it. Even though I have about six other stories I should finish/write before this. I know, I'm insane and if you want those stories updated, review them :).I didn't have this beta'd by my sister, so if you noticed anything , do tell. By the way, I did take some liberties with the ages of the sisters especially. However, I preferred they were a little older than Narcissa, therefore, out of the way for most of the story. I'm thinking that Bella is about 13, Andy is 11, and Narcissa is going to be 7 at the end of summer, just after what the Hogwarts cut off would be. Lucius on the other hand will be one of the oldest in his grade, just missing the cut off, making him 9ish. They are almost two years apart, but only one year in school because of how their birthdays fall. Reviews will allow for an update. Thanks!! **

**EAA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Installment 2, please review! Once again, not beta'd so please point out any major major mistakes... Hope you like it :)**

For the first few years, before she came to truly understand her place in the world, Narcissa always thought that her parents had displayed obvious favoritism when they had created the yearly schedule as to when each of their three daughter's respective suitors and their families visited.

Of course the favorite, the Eldest, Bella got the best time of the year to have the Lestrange's come over. The boys were always on their best behavior as not to miss out on Christmas presents, and it was a relatively short four weeks, full of various parties that the families were obligated to attend which got them out of the house. It was always an enjoyable stay.

Andy of course got the next best holiday. The two weeks for Easter was after all the shortest holiday, meaning that the dreaded stay of the Parkinsons seemed but a moment compared to the eternity of a summer with the Malfoys, particularly Lucius. Of course, really, even Narcissa could appreciate that the Parkinsons only stayed two weeks. There after all were too many of them and they were all just as bad as the next. Their visit was always horrible, she absolutely hated that family.

Narcissa fully blamed the fact that the Malfoys stayed a full three months for the summer on the fact that her parents, particularly her mother, considered her the lesser child. She was of course the least favorite. She didn't look like a Black. She had deduced that from an early age all by herself. Bella had convinced that they had picked her up from a muggle orphanage because she had shown signs of magic. For a whole year she had been convinced she was adopted until she realized she had the family eyes, and that her parents would never adopt a mudblood. No, she was part of the purest of the pure of bloodlines. It wasn't until she was a bit older that she came up with a second reason she was the least favorite child. Bella was quick to inform her that both she and Andromeda both had _star_ names, and were named after heavenly bodies, while she, Narcissa was a common garden flower. Practically a weed! According to Bella, a Narcissa flower was so low, it wasn't even studied in Herbology. She and Andy were both on practically every Astronomy homework chart. Yes, Narcissa knew she wasn't the favorite child, which was therefore why the horrible Malfoys had the longest visit every summer, or worse, when they went to Malfoy Manner!

It wasn't until she went to her first year at Hogwarts that she realized the real reason. She was used to wealth, and a great deal of it. She was after all of the most ancient and noble house of Black. The Lestrange's house in London was much like her Uncle Orion's, which to Narcissa meant, that although it was smaller than Blackheath and didn't have nearly the grounds, it was all part of city living. And she hadn't questioned much as to why the Parkinson's house didn't have quite as many elegant paintings, tapestries, and expensive things, because after all, to her, that meant less things to get into trouble for breaking. And she never questioned the fact that the Malfoy home was just as grand and wonderful as her home, and if it was any nicer or bigger, she never noticed. To her it was just a place she went every other summer, staying in the small, but lavish guest house when they weren't in the actual manor itself.

However, her first year brought on changes, and she realized for the first time the power and wealth that the Malfoy family held over wizarding society as a whole. Bella had already graduated Hogwarts, leaving Andy, now a fifth year prefect to sit with on the train. She hadn't been exactly pleased that her little sister was tagging along with her and her older friends, but she didn't exactly complain much as she had been able to tell her younger sister was nervous. Andy had always been the nicer of her two older sisters anyway. The anxiety left with being sorted into slytherin along with three other girls from her year and being accepted.

The year had passed with a pointed apathy towards each other between Lucius and Narcissa. Despite having to share a common room, a table in the great hall, and being in the same castle for a full school year, they managed to get by without a single conversation, pointedly ignoring each other all year. There had been one unavoidable confrontation when their two groups of friends had met up and exchanged pleasantries. Narcissa had regarded him with a cool, "Malfoy," and he had returned it with an equally disdainful, "Miss Black." Her friends had been appalled that she had treated the handsome heir with such chilly scorn. Narcissa had shrugged it off, knowing that their betrothal was not exactly common knowledge and that if she told her housemates and sometimes friends Rita and Peony, that they would broadcast it all over Hogwarts by nightfall.

After that, she had noticed the way the Malfoy boy was fawned over, and adored by everyone, even teachers showed blatant favoritism. Especially Slughorn, but he also favored her and the Black name, as did most others. However, even the Malfoy name was catered to over that the most ancient and noble house of Black.

* * *

By the time she was on the train ride home from her first year, she had officially deduced the real reason behind her parents motives toward their daughters respective future husbands. Of course the Malfoys should be allotted the summer Holiday. The Malfoy heir was the best catch for any of their daughters, and a match that must not be lost at all costs. Therefore, three months spent with them meant three months that no other pureblooded family like the horrible Parkinsons or Skeeters could worm their way between the families. She also had to acknowledge that their parents seemed to be the best of friends, having known each other since school where they had been good friends, just like her and Theia Nott.

She suspected that Andy's future husband's family had been allotted the shortest holiday due to their obnoxious nature and the fact that her parents cared for the family just about as much as Narcissa did, and that wasn't much. She had a feeling they had been unable to find many options for Andy. That left Bella with Christmas, it suited them, and worked nicely. But she quite hated the arrangement if she did say so herself, which was what she concluded sitting in her room after getting back from school.

"_Good heavens, child! Don't dawdle_!" she heard her mother shout from downstairs. It was so unfair! Andy was going to some friend's house and Bella was preparing for her wedding come December. She was pretty much living in Paris with her friend Dolores as she shopped for it and tortured muggles in her spare time. She could have spent the summer with Theia, but no, she was stuck with Loathsome Lucius.

"_We can't keep Malfoy waiting!" _exclaimed her father, entering her room and seeing she was curled up by the window staring off into space.

"_I haven't packed or washed my hair," _exclaimed Narcissa. _"And Father, I get Floo sick!"_

"Your mother packed your summer things for you before you even got home from Hogwarts. Let's get going. Anything else you need should still be in your Hogwarts Trunk. You can go swimming when you get there, so don't bother washing your hair anyways, it looks fine."

* * *

"_She soon will be arriving!" _exclaimed Anastasia seeing her son wearing a t shirt and jeans rather than the dress robes she had laid out for him to wear. _"Is that respect you're showing?" _

"_If you make me kiss her hand again I swear I'm gonna be sick!"_ whined Lucius frowning at his mother.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you will do as I say unless you don't want Hyperion coming for the summer!"

_

* * *

_

_"One day young Lucius will be her husband,"_ smiled Druella as her daughter received the customary kiss of the hand from her betrothed. Her daughter's appearance was a bit lacking, the blond hair in limp pigtails that she refused to switch for a coif done by one of the elves. Druella had forced her into wearing a dress, but it seemed Narcissa had picked the most unappealing one she owned, an orange cast off of Andromeda's that didn't really fit well.

"_Splendid_," grinned Anastasia.

" _We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her_!" exclaimed Lucius to Rabastian and Tarquin as they raced their Comets away from the manor, a red quaffle tucked under Hyperion's arm.

"_Hey fellas, wait up_!" came Narcissa's obnoxiously girly voice from behind them. Her white blond pigtails were flying out behind her and her golden haired friend Theia following her on her own broom.

"_Quick, put on some speed_!" exclaimed Hyperion seeing the friend who had been allowed to visit for the week. Both of them had actually been allowed to invite friends for the week, and Lucius had jumped at the chance, owling as many of his friends as his mother could possibly allow. Cissa had owled her one best friend, Theia Knott. He knew why, she had sure complained about Peony Dodge and Rita Skeeter enough. Apparently the only tolerable room mate she had was Theia.

"Can we play with you?" pleaded the pretty Theia as they caught up with the boys.

"Girls don't play quidditch!" laughed Rabastan.

"We want to play!" exclaimed Cissa.

"Too bad!" spat Hyperion laughing at the two girls, his green eyes flashing with laughter and his reddish brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Hyperion Ignatius Greengrass," said Theia looking sternly at him and crossing her arms. "If you don't let us play, I will tell!" The three boys laughed uproariously for a few seconds before they realize that Hyperion wasn't laughing. In fact, he was glaring at Theia but with a look that said he surrendered to her terms.

"Hyperion!? What are you doing?" demanded Tarquin.

"Comon guys, let's just let them play," said Hyperion sounding a bit desperate.

"What's with you?"

"Shut up!"

"Fine, well you can captain the other team then," directed Lucius with a roll of his eyes. "I'll pick first. Rabastan."

"Greengrass," said Hyperion just as Tarquin started steering his broom toward Hyperion's team.

"Idiot!" laughed Lucius. "Tarquin!"

"_ When picking teams or friends, I never choose her_!" whispered Lucius to Rabastan as Cissa smiled at Hyperion.

"When the game's over, we'll see who wishes they chose her," said Hyperion with a smirk at the two girls. He happened to be first cousins with Pembroke Parkinson, and had spent the Easter Holidays at the Pembroke household along with Narcissa and her sisters. Theia had visited for a day, and the three sisters and Theia had challenged the rest of the children there to a game of quidditch. Bella had been keeper while the other three girls were chasers. Between the teamwork of Cissa and Theia, they had slaughtered his team consisting of Rodo, Pembroke, himself, and the younger Parkinson brother who Hyperion could never seem to remember the name of.

An hour later, Hyperion merely smiled at his friends covered in sweat and dirt from their struggle to try and beat the girls. However, they were crafty, fast, and above all, they had teamwork, something Lucius' team had lacked.

Lucius couldn't do anything but stutter as he and the rest of the children landed, swinging the expensive brooms over their shoulders as they walked over the manor grounds toward the house.

"I was thinking of trying out for chaser next year you know. I know second years rarely make the team, but I'm thinking by the time I'm a fourth year, they'll be begging me to go out for the team, same for Theia here. We're going to be the best one-two in Slytherin house history," laughed Cissa.

The next afternoon, their friends were all still there, and Theia and Cissa were holed up in the library, working on a play they were writing to put on with their friends sometime. It was raining, but it was England, so it really should have been expected.

"Let's ask the boys if they want to put on the play," suggested Theia. "I know I can convince Hyperion."

"Yes, that is a bit strange, is there anything particular that you're holding over him to get your way?"

"Yes," said Theia mysteriously. Narcissa looked at her, prodding her to continue. "But if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"HaHaHa," muttered Narcissa as they approached the attic, which was of course where the boys had created their rainy day clubhouse.

"Lucius!" she called, looking up at the hole in the ceiling that normal had a pull down ladder to enter the attic. The boys had done something with the ladder, however, and there was a rope ladder they had been using for the past while.

"I would prefer you addressed me as Mr. Minister," said Lucius in a haughty voice as his head appeared in the opening.

"Pahlease! That idiot Pius Thicknesse will be minister of magic before you ever would Lucius Malfoy!" spat Narcissa. "We, that is Theia and I, were wondering if you wanted to put on a play with us?"

"No, Cissa, we really aren't interested. Now, if you guys wanted to be the mudbloods I'm sending my Auror department out to capture and torture, we could arrange to play something together as a group."

"I think you'd love this play, the muggles all die!" protested Narcissa as Theia crossed her arms, starting to look angry.

"_You think she'd take a hint and learn to read!"_ laughed Hyperion pointing to a piece of parchment the boys had stuck to the ceiling. NO GIRLS ALLOWED!

"Uh hem" Theia cleared her throat loudly. "_This really isn't fair_."

"_We really couldn't care!"_ threw in Rabastan, his head also appearing through the hole in the ceiling.

"Hyperion, get your friends down here, we're putting on a show," said Theia in a commanding voice.

"Merlin, witch! NO! Stop telling me what to do!"

"This may be the only thing I ever have over you!" said Theia with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll play, whatever you want me to do," mumbled Hyperion, starting to lower the ladder and descend.

"_Boy's it's all or none_!" exclaimed Theia causing Hyperion to wince.

"Guys, get your arses down here, we're putting on a show."

"What the bloody hell Greengrass?!" whined Lucius at the wimpiness of his friend.

"Lucius, I'll tell your mum what really happened to her favorite Persian flying carpet," snapped the redheaded boy.

_This is not my idea  
This isn't my idea  
Of fun_

**Hey, thanks for reading. Please tell me what you thought. I really LOVE reviews!! Hopefully I get lots so I get all motivated to post sooner next time! :) I sorta forgot about this story for a couple days, then I got like three reviews in one day and I said to myself...... oh yeah... post chapter two you moron! **

**Elaine**


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of Narcissa's fifth year it had gotten out, no thanks to Peony Prince. The gossip around the school centered around the fact that _long before they met Lucius and Narcissa were destined to be wedded. _What made it even more scandalous was that Lucius Malfoy was running around with Ravenclaw half blood Doris Dearborn. Rita Seeker, Narcissa's dorm mate tried to spread the rumor that Narcissa was devastated by her betrothed's actions due to her undying love for the Malfoy heir._ However anyone could see the only point on which they didn't disagree was that the very thought of summertime _together _was dreaded._whined a seventeen year old Lucius to an also grown Hyperion.

"She tries to talk me into playing dress-up"

"Yeah, Theia just tries to talk me into anything." He took on a high pitched girly voice. "Eat this, I made it. Wear this to dinner tonight, it will go with your eyes. Come to my cousin's engagement party. Buy me that necklace for my birthday. Let's go to the theater! You never let me win at gobstones! Let me win…"

"Merlin Hyperion, she's had you wrapped around her little finger since she was a first year," laughed Lucius.

"Hey, when we were third years, I just didn't want you guys to know that I had to marry her. I just did whatever she told me to do because I didn't want her to let the cat out of the bag so to speak. Now I do it…. Because she's Theia. I haven't discovered anything I wouldn't do for her… yet…"

"Your lovey doveyness with your betrothed somewhat sickens me Greengrass," commented Lucius with a sneer at his tall, broad shouldered friend. "Ugg, look at Black, she hasn't even been here, what a week? _She's always flirting with the biggest retards!" _

"_I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up," _laughed Hyperion, nudging his sulking friend as he watched the vibrant Narcissa Black chat up the errand boy who had come from the ministry with a message for his father.

"_I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards,"_ retorted Lucius thinking of all the money he owed the blond tomboy.

"_Four sevens and a ten" _he had said smirking, just the night before. The pot was 400 galleons just for this hand, and he was sure to win it all.

" _I think I've won again" _Cissa had said, smiling brightly before laying down a royal flush. Apparently, she wanted to buy a new broom that her parents thought too unlady like to get her_. _

"_Every time she's won"_ sighed Hyperion. "I still don't know how to tell my father I need 2,534 galleons."

Narcissa seemed to notice them sulking at that point, striding across the empty hall to the dark corner they were hiding in. "When are you two lowlifes going to pay up?" she said outstreaching her palm. "I believe it's about 7,000 galleons between the two of you, and there's a Nimbus 1700 with my name on it in Diagon Alley!"

"At least it's going toward the slytherin quidditch team huh?" said Hyperion conversationally.

"By the way, do you think you'll be made captain this year, now that Mulciber graduated?"

"No idea, and I swear, I'd love nothing more than to kick her off the team," growled Lucius, watching her flaunt away in a most inappropriate pair of muggle jeans that she had taken to wearing in the past few years. Apparently she thought as long as they were wizard made, the muggle design could be ignored. She looked like a fucking Half Blood!

"Along with my girlfriend?" questioned Hyperion with sarcasm.

"Yes, your…. She's your betrothed, there's a difference."

"Not since we started snogging in broom closets."

"Sod off," scowled Lucius stomping off to his room.

* * *

"I swear, if she mentions her owl grades, one more time…." said Lucius to Hyperion as they sat at the dinner table. Lucius hated wearing dress robes to DINNER! It was just DINNER! With the families and HYPERION! As if they had to impress who? The house elves? He was all for dressing meticulously when he went out, but really, was this necessary? "Thank Merlin it's our last night before they leave and I don't have to see her, except for random run ins at school until the June AFTER Next."

"Why not next June?"

"Our world tour together, you moron!"

"Ah yes, I forgot about that," said Greengrass stupidly.

"Ah yes, our holiday before we get leg shacked to our wonderful brides," mocked Lucius.

"So what NEWT subjects do you think you'll pursue?" asked his father. Cissa frowned slightly, as if contemplating it deeply for the first time.

"I rather enjoy charms, and it should be quite useful in the future. I feel most useful spells come from charms class, summoning charms, reparing charms, healing charms, cleaning charms, cooking charms, I think any good witch should be a charms master. And then of course potions, which is almost as useful, and it helps that Professor Slughorn positively adores me and gives me any extra help I need and grades my papers quite liberally. Herbology is possibly my favorite subject, I'm going to have the most magnificent garden in Society when I'm older. Oh, the roses! I suppose I had best continue with Defense Against the Dark Arts, you never know if someone's going to mug you on the way home from a shopping trip in Diagon Alley. Dumbledore will probably beg me to take Transfiguration again after I got an O on my OWL. Even if it's not particularly useful, it's quite challenging at least. History of Magic should round it off nicely, and be quite easy. Professor Binns is getting so old, sometimes he just falls asleep in class and we have a free period. Anyways, besides those, I'm sure to drop Care of Magical Creatures, Kettleburn is a positive squib. I have no idea how I managed an O on the OWL. I'm thinking I'll drop Astronomy, what use are stars anyways?"

"Surely Astronomy would be more useful than Herbology," commented Druella. "Besides, you only got an E on your Herbology OWL, and O in Astronomy."

"They're just big burning balls of gas, nothing special about the stars anyways," replied Narcissa, rather sullenly. Why couldn't they name her after a flower, why was she the only one left out?

"That's quite a lot of NEWTs, do you think you'll manage?" asked Anastasia anxiously. "I mean, you did make prefect again, I'm assuming. And with the quidditch team, that should be a lot of responsibilities."

"Hmm, well I can always drop Defense. You never know who will be teaching it. I just know the position is jinxed after how many we've been through in the past few years. Headmaster Dippet is always looking for a new professor for that class. I heard this is going to be his last year, and that he's going to retire next year."

"That muggle lover Dumbledore will probably get the job," complained Cygnus, effectively changing the conversation topic to politics and spurring a debate as to who would actually be elected the next minister.

"Lucius, I don't seem to remember how many OWLs you got, could you refresh my memory?" said Narcissa with a sweet smile.

"As you well know Narcissa, I received 3 O's-potions, transfiguration, and defense against the dark arts. I got E's in Charms, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, two of which you don't even take. I got A's in Astronomy, and Herbology which I'll never need to use anyways."

"And aren't all fifth years required to take History of Magic?" quipped Narcissa.

"Oh shut the hell up, I got a P and you damn well know it, you nasty know it all! Just because not everyone get's seven O's and an E," snapped Lucius through clenched teeth as he shot daggers at her with his silver eyes.

"Of course, not everyone can be as perfect as me," simpered Narcissa. "Especially not that half-blood you fooled around with in broom closets all last year, and don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about."

"I'm sure it absolutely broke your heart as I was clearly intending," replied Lucius sarcastically. Everyone knew about Dearborn anyways, just a stupid Ravenclaw.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Anastasia Malfoy, overhearing the children's conversation and causing her face to go red. "LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY!" Apparently not everyone. Lucius scowled at her, and Cissa hid a smirk in her napkin.

_This is my idea  
This isn't my idea  
Of fun  
_

**Hope you liked this chapter, I haven't abandoned fanfiction, I just was very busy and had writers block and lots of other excuses you don't want to hear about. However, here's the next chapter, one more to go. Please review. That would be awesome! :) Elaine**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been forever for this story, but I figured I would update at least what I had, and I only had to write a couple paragraphs to make it work for a chapter. It's short, and there's only one chapter left and if I were to do an Epilogue. There isn't much/any Cissa-Lu in this chapter, but... I think it's alright. Tell me what you think in a review! Also, I noticed a lot of mistakes/errors in previous chapters... I may eventually get around to fixing them... Thanks Ellie!**

"_We need a society wedding" _Rita told Peony sadly as the two sixth years sat on their beds. "If that other Black girl hadn't broken things off, we'd have a Parkinson-Black wedding to attend."

"Well, now, if things go the way I think they will, Pembrook will fall neatly into my hands," answered Peony with a small calculating smile. "Besides, the Black-Malfoy wedding will be much grander, the wedding of the century they say. Apparently Anastasia and Druella have been planning since third year!"

"_I'd love to be invited" _sighed Rita.

"Fat chance of that," interrupted Theia coming out of the bathroom into the dorm room the four girls shared. "As if a nosey little insect like you might get invited to the golden couple's wedding!"

"Even if _you_ snub us, the Malfoy and Black families cannot. _At least we'd get a holiday, _just think, _an evening of romances," _sighed Peony, oblivious to the fact that her friend wouldn't be invited.

"_Someday these two will marry," _muttered Rita._ "Two lines will be united_, possibly to form the snobbiest, palest children to walk the planet."

"_And with some luck their marriage may result in fancy dances," _sighed Peony, entirely missing the point.

* * *

By the time that Lucius was ready to graduate and leave for his world tour, society was abuzz. After all, his return would coincide with the engagement ball, and mere months after-the wedding. He could tell the parents were anxious to get the wedding over and done with after what had happened over Christmas when Andromeda broke off her engagement with Pembroke Parkinson to run off and have a child with the mudblooded Hufflepuff. In fact, He had stumbled upon a visiting Mr. Black and his father discussing the delicate issue over Easter Break.

"_What if Narcissa doesn't go for the merger?" _Mr. Black had asked, taking a swig of Firewhiskey. "Andr…. My non-daughter shocked us entirely, but surely Cissa wouldn't disgrace our families as such. She always had a good head on her shoulders. Besides, Parkinson is a pompous bastard anyways. Prince's daughters can fight over him, now. I think he'd be better off choosing Violet. I'm glad I don't have him for my in-law. Not that I'd rather have a muggle…. I would just rather have no one, because as you know… Andr… doesn't exist. I have only TWO daughters now."

"_Urge her!"_ replied an unworried Abraxas. "Besides, it's not as if you couldn't just imperio her if you had to. It's always a last resort." Mr. Black looked utterly shocked, but merely took a gulp of firewhiskey.

Lucious slunk off before the two men noticed him.

* * *

"_For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd someday wed_,"said Narcissa playing listlessly with her long blond hair as Theia used her wand to curl he own hair that had darkened considerably since childhood from golden to a russet. "But, I don't know if I can do it. I mean, I don't think I could do what Andi did either…"

"Cissa, Lucius is a nice enough guy. Hyperion and he are great friends, so he must be great. I'm sure you can grow to love him," said Theia confidently. "Besides, you'll have enough money, you won't even have to worry about love." Narcissa frowned and secretly wondered about her dear friend. Sometimes... she was just a bit too self absorbed and couldn't see other's problems.

"But… everyone doesn't fall in love with the boy their parent arranges for them like you have. Lucius hates me for impeding on his freedom. I'm sure he'll be just tickled to return home next week for the Engagement Ball."

"Well with the way Hyperion has been pestering him to come home early, he can't be having too great a time. I'm so excited to see Hyperion!"

"Yeah, well your _every June until September _wasn't as terrible as mine. With _all their pushing and annoying hints. I've gotten bruises with their fingerprints._"

"It's the Malfoy family! It doesn't get any better! Even Hyperion's bloodline isn't… then again you are of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. It's the best match in ages! You two will be the crowning glory of society, and with that beautiful blond hair. Sometimes… I wish for a blond daughter, so I can put her in all the clothes I wanted to wear once my hair darkened up when I turned fourteen."

"Hmm, well if she looks like a Malfoy, perhaps something could be arranged between our children. Must keep the line of Malfoy most Pure and Pale!" Narcissa joked.

"Well with Hyperion's hair such a dark color, and the fact mine refused to stay blond-even with spells, it's doubtful. Besides, we both know you would never arrange a marriage for any child of yours after what you and your sisters suffered." Narcissa nodded in agreement and the two girls flounced out of the room.

* * *

The graduates and their families poured out of the castle into the sunshine so that eager parents could take pictures, and the wonderful summer weather could be enjoyed on Hogwarts grounds a final afternoon. Theia's auburn curls flew out behind her as she rushed into the arms of Hyperion Greengrass who hefted her in the air and spun her around happily. Cissa couldn't help but smile at the couple who was so in love.

"I've miss-miss-missed you!" exclaimed Theia kissing every inch of her boyfriend's face.

"Missed you too, love," said Hyperion as she finished her assault. "You still smell better than Amortentia."

"You flatter me," laughed Theia. "You of course remember Narcissa Black," she said remembering her manners. If nothing, Theia was a proper pureblooded lady.

"Cissy!" laughed Hyperion turning to see his old friend. And his eyes nearly popped out of his head, because Narcissa Black had somehow become even more beautiful in the past year. He would think the girl was part veela if she didn't have one of the most famous well known bloodlines in England.

"Hyperion! So good to see you! I trust you had a wonderful time on your grand tour with Lucius?" And while Hyperion still thought Theia was a goddess who hung the sun and the stars, he was sure that Narcissa Black was moon, beautiful and mysterious and apart. Lucius wasn't going to know what hit him. Too bad the prick had skipped out on the graduation.

"We had a wonderful time. And we learned a lot too! You should see some of the things we collected in our travels. You will surely be impressed with the new things for Malfoy Manor."

"I'm sure, Lucius always has had impeccable taste," Narcissa replied, a bit annoyed to be speaking of him. He had never had a taste for her, and that more than anything that had ever happened between them hurt.

"You're just a pale, inferior imitation of a Black daughter. Why my parents didn't choose one of the pretty one's I'll never know, but I'm stuck with you-and you can learn to stay out of my way._ I can do much better I am sure_," he had said to her in a particularly cruel moment when she had caught him sneaking out of a broom closet with that bitchy roommate of hers Peony Prince. Violet Prince was so sweet, but her sister just had to be the same year as Cissa and a Slytherin. She planned on never forgiving Lucius.

"Lu said to pass on his regrets, but he won't be able to make it to your graduation this afternoon and he'll see you at the engagement ball next week. He had a bit too much fun last night," said Hyperion explaining away Lu's absence. Narcissa silently seethed, but was secretly also glad that he wouldn't be present to ruin her day. She hadn't worked hard enough to be salutatorian for him to spoil the moment with a hurtful comment.

"Hungover?" she said with a shake of her head as Hyperion looked guilty. "_He's so immature." _She huffed before flouncing off and leaving Hyperion and Theia to their little reunion.

**So please review! I know it was short. I will try to finish this fic by the end of the summer, but who knows when I'll get around to it. I am really focused on the Undomestic Witch and Can You Keep A Secret! They are both some of my funnier peices, and if you like my writing, you might check them out. One's an Astoria Draco and the other is Bill Fleur. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Ellie**


End file.
